


Protege

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [184]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Leverage, old!trio meeting young con’s trying to con them out of the restaurant. (because you know that’s still their base of operations. :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protege

“It’s the El Paso Condor,” Hardison was saying as they stepped through into the lair.

“No,” Parker replied hotly. “It’s the Icelandic Swing.”

“It’s not bad,” Elliot said, drawing both their attentions.

Hardison and Parker moved as one, down the steps to flank Elliot. “A little amateur on the fake bank calls,” Hardison critiqued.

“Yeah,” Parker accepted, tilting her head slightly. “But you’ve gotta admit, that’s a sweet place to drop a bug.”

The three of them studied the screen for a long moment, watching the trio, barely out of their teens that were huddled in a corner booth, waiting for a moment that they didn’t know wasn’t coming.

Elliot heard Parker sigh, resigned, and smiled to himself. “The little one needs to learn to lace her sneakers,” he suggested gently, just to move her along to the inevitable conclusion.

Parker rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as she acquiesced. “I think I have an old rig just her size.”


End file.
